


Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime.

by sailortaire



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: “And though the dead forget the dead in the house of Hades, even there I shall still remember my beloved companion.”





	Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabethebabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabethebabe/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my lovely Dylan whom I love most dearly! <3 Also this is v sappy but it doesn't stay that way be careful y'all (read end notes for a spoiler of what this fic was based off of) also pls don't judge me on my porn writing skills lmaO.

"Psst."

"Psst."

"Pss-"  
  
"Oh my gods, Achilles, what?" Patroclus whispered. Him and Achilles were at a dinner party thrown by Thetis, to celebrate their five year anniversary.

"Let's get outta here," Achilles murmured into Patroclus' ear.

"What? Achilles, we can't leave in the middle of our anniversary dinner!" Patroclus said softly.

"I bet we can," Achilles whispered, "no one will even notice we're gone."

Patroclus turned his head to look at Achilles and sighed. Damn him and his puppy eyes. "Fine," he said. 

Achilles grinned.

-

The cab ride back to their high rise apartment hadn't taken that long-or at least it felt that way. Patroclus couldn't tell what time it even was because of Achilles biting his neck and jerking him off on the way there.

They finally made it up the elevator (Achilles kissing him the whole ride up), and fell down in the hall because they wouldn't stop kissing.

"Hey," Patroclus gasped into Achilles' mouth.

"Hey," Achilles growled, rutting against him.

Patroclus managed to push Achilles off and drag him into their apartment.

Once they were inside Patroclus ran to their bedroom, Achilles not far behind.

Achilles caught up and tackled Patroclus onto the bed, kissing him all over his face and admiring the neck hickies he'd given Patroclus in the cab ride there.

Patroclus' laughter turned into groans as Achilles' head moved south, still kissing, until it reached Patroclus' pants, which were swiftly removed. Achilles kissed the inside of Patroclus' thighs as he snuck a hand down Patroclus' boxers, dragging them down and off. Achilles ignored Patroclus' dick completely, instead gently grabbing Patroclus' legs and placing them over his shoulders.

Achilles took out a packet of lube from his coat pocket, opening it and spreading it around Patroclus' hole before pushing his thumb into Patroclus and twisting it around, making sure there was enough lube. After a while, he was able to fit his index and middle finger inside as well, loving the pants Patroclus was giving off.

"Achilles," Patroclus groaned, "please."

Achilles laughed and reached down to unbutton his pants and slide them down past his ass, along with his underwear. He carefully took Patroclus' legs off of his shoulders and slid up and between them until he was face to face with Patroclus. He leaned down and kissed his husband before guiding himself into him. Patroclus gasped, and Achilles paused for a moment before slowly sliding in and out of him, the movements making a slick noise as Achilles' hips met Patroclus'. Patroclus crushed his lips up onto Achilles' and their tongues slid around eachother. Their lovemaking seemed to last an blissful eternity before they both reached orgasm together.

-

"Hey, babycakes," Achilles whispered, carefully walking into his and Patroclus' bedroom with a plate full of pancakes.

"Hey," Patroclus murmured back, sitting up and smiling at the pancakes Achilles had brought. "All these for me?" he asked.

"Of course," Achilles said, then he laughed.

Patroclus grinned at Achilles as he plopped down onto the bed. "Five years, Achilles! Can you believe it's been five years?" Patroclus asked.  
  
"The best five years of my life," Achilles said.

Patroclus flushed. "Aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked.

Achilles rolled his eyes, leaning in to give Patroclus a peck on the mouth before grabbing his coat. "I'll see you tonight," he promised.  
  
"I'll be here," Patroclus said, laughing. 

Achilles left the apartment, the last thing him seeing being Patroclus flushed and eating the pancakes Achilles had gotten up an hour early to make.

-

Achilles drove down the highway, humming along to the song on the radio. He smiled. He loved Patroclus so much, and was so happy with him-so happy about their five years together. In fact, he'd been thinking about mentioning something to Patroclus about starting a family. _That would be completely wonderful,_ he thought, smiling. He was so busy thinking about his future with Patroclus that he didn't see the semi truck switching lanes and hitting him.

Achilles' car was completely crushed on Achilles' side, and the force from the semi truck pushed the car across the highway before hitting a tree on the side of the road. Achilles could barely breathe, but he did his best to look around and try to make sense of the situation. His heart skipped a beat when he looked down and saw a large shard of glass lodged in his abdomen. He started hyperventilating before calming himself down. He was going to die. He knew enough of human biology to know that stomach wounds such as his were deadly. Statistically, he was already dead. His eyes started watering, and he make a decision.

-

"Hey babe what's up?" Patroclus asked. He thought it was a little weird that Achilles was calling him only twenty or so minutes after he left, but hey. It was Achilles- he probably just wanted to hear his voice. Patroclus smile. Achilles was so sweet, so good to him,

"Oh, nothing," Achilles said. He sounded strange, but Patroclus ignored that. It was probably just because of traffic or something. "I just wanted to hear your voice"

Patroclus laughed. "I thought that was why you called," he said. "Well, you're hearing it!"

"Yes I am," Achilles said, laughing as well. "I love you so much, Patroclus. You're the love of my **life**."

" _You're_ the love of _my_ life," Patroclus said. "I love you."

"I love you," Achilles repeated. "Goodbye, and have a great day."

"You, too!" Patroclus said cheerfully.

Achilles hung up.

- 

Patroclus got another phone call an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little take on "Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out." :)


End file.
